Faust
Faust (ファウスト Jisho Fuxausuto) is a member of the Shichibukai and the Captain of the Scorpion Pirates. He allowed himself to be turned into a Pacifista Cyborg of the World Government. Profile Physical Description Faust is a cyborg that maintains a normal human appearance, he has wide brown eyes and short red hair. He wears a flak jacket with a sleeveless undershirt, bandages around both arms, brown pants, and sandals. Fausts fully exposed cyborg body consists of a pair of spinning claws attached to his lower back, a holder for four scrolls on his back, a stinger in the empty and open stomach cavity, a compartment in his right chest, and a 'core of living flesh' (生身の核) in the left which had the kanji for "scorpion" (蠍) painted on it. In his exposed state, Faust's eyes would also be wide open in a maniacal way, as opposed to his normal calm looking eyes. Personality Faust can be best described as a cold and independent individual. He despises the thought of emotional bonds including friendship. He has purposely cast away his emotions and little regard for human life and has claimed that his heart had become like his cyborg body: without any emotions. Despite his cruel and nihilistic nature, Faust possesses a very down-to-earth outlook on life, rarely getting worked up over obstacles that impeded his way. Although he lacks emotion, Faust does not lack ambition. He desires to find a way where he can transcend being human and evolve past their imperfections, believing he can become perfect. Powers and Abilities Prior to his Pacifista modifications, Faust was already Captain of the Scorpian Pirates. They are a notorious pirate crew in the New World of the Grandline, composed of several fearsome fighters all lead by Faust. He was selected to be a Shichibukai after defeating his entire crew of over a two hundred members in order to transform them and himself into Pacifista. Pacifista Modifications Faust is now a Pacifista, a cybernetic Human Weapon (人間兵器 ningen-heiki) modified by the World Government. Although Faust is thirty-seven years old, he maintains the appearance of a young man thanks to his cybernetic body. Infact the only human part of Faust is his heart kept in his left pectoral piece. The rest of his body features a thick cable around a pole that replaces his intestines, allowing him to use it as a stinger and retract it if necessary. On his back are four containers with Dials that allow Faust to access different abilities. He has cannons on his palms which can fire lazers, flames, water and wind on command through connection to the dials. also has a pair of poles attached to the back of his hips, each equipped with five large blades that could spin like a propeller, granting him both an equipage for greater speed and a monstrous close combat weapon. The body itself takes on can be detatched at several sections and reattached on command. One of these sections are on the elbow, which can be seperated from the forearm and the bisep areas to reveal hidden missles that can be fired, resulting in massive explosions. Another on the right pectoral which can be opened to release poison gas or smoke. Category:Part I Characters Category:Part II Characters Category:Paradise Characters Category:Shichibukai Category:Scorpion Pirates